


Fairy

by FoxyPoxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassin Tony Stark, Aunt Peggy Carter, Awesome Peggy Carter, BAMF Ana Jarvis, BAMF Edwin Jarvis, BAMF Maria Stark, BAMF Peggy Carter, BAMF Tony Stark, Female Tony Stark, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Kid Tony Stark, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Slow Build, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: Tony stark is a girl that has a special gift. Thanks to her father that hated that she was a girl and wanted a boy so badly. She started dressing and acting like a boy in attempts to be a boy.Prompt:“The crewmen called her “Fairy” because she could fix anything and Everything, from broken hearts to glichty computers.”





	1. Chapter 1

Howard wanted a son more than anything he’s ever wanted before. Maria did everything that she could to make her first child be a boy. She only listened to boy songs, eat boy foods. Howard bought only boy’s clothing saying how he was going to have a boy. After all he was a Stark and Starks have sons. However, they were grasped with a beautiful doe eyed girl. While Maria loved her daughter and couldn’t stop falling more and more in love with her, Howard wasn’t happy about having a daughter. Howard started throwing himself into his work to stay away from them. He no longer wanted anything to do with the two girls living in his house. When he did see them he turned abusive. Maria got the brunt of the abuse from him. He would slap her every now and then or throw things at her. She made sure that Howard never lifted a hand to her daughter. Whether he was scared because of her or her threat of getting his friends Ana, Jarvis, and Peggy on him she didn’t want to know.

Antonia wanted nothing more than to make her father happy. So she became her plan to make his wish come true. She showed up at breakfast dressed in a shirt and pants. He hair was cut short and uneven like she cute it herself. She looked at her father in the eyes and when he ask what was going on she said “I’m Anthony Stark” with a smile on her face. Maria couldn’t say a word. She was so disappointed in her own parenting. How could she have made her daughter feel like she wasn’t enough as a girl. That night she cried and went over every memory she had trying to find where she had messed up. In the early morning as she watched the sunrise she came to the conclusion that Howard had done this to her daughter. She will get her daughter away from him as soon as she could.

Her father encouraged her by sending her to an all boys school and getting her boy clothing. After not having a say in the sudden schooling for her three year old daughter she was devastated. She had only gotten to say goodbye to her in the morning as Howard took her off to the boarding school saying “He’s already behind in schooling, After all a Stark is always head of others” as he left. Having enough with the emotional abuse that was being caused to her daughter Maria decided to change things. In the moments of Howard taking her daughter away from her she had ran to Ana and started talking. She told them everything that had happened how Howard had taken her to a school for boys. Ana and Jarvis where surprised having heard about the schooling from Maria herself and no one else. She started by asking Jarvis to help her get a job outside the US. He said that he would start looking for something. Ana told her to calm down and look at things rashinaly. Schooling was going to be good for Antonia for just the year. While they got ready to take her far away from Howards grasp.

Peggy and Ana started teaching her how to defend herself from other people. Peggy taught her how to hide from the best spies in the world. Peggy started her training at midnight. At first Maria hated it, and thought that she would hate Peggy for it. After Peggy told her that she would need to be able to wake at a mouse's squeak to keep alive she forgave her. Ana trained her in the early morning hours to put up a good fight. With in the first week she had been thrown on her back so many times she lost count. She had bruises all over her body for most of the year. However, there was no way that she was going to give up. She was getting faster and better as the days went on receiving fewer injuries over the months. They didn’t hold back on her because she didn’t have time to get use to the new way of life. She was going to get her daughter safe and sound where she can grow into the future. 

Maria started asking for $100 more than what she needed to make a party come together. Sometimes if she was daring she would ask for 200 or 300 more than necessary. Then would hide the money from everyone. If Peggy or Ana found it they would use it as the goal for the and wouldn’t give it back. She had to fight for it every time she lost it. She would flatter and bat her eyes at anyone she could to get a bit more money. She had to keep things in check until Antonia came home for the summer so that Howard wouldn’t keep her away from her. 

It felt like years passed until she saw her daughter again. Blood, sweat, and tears had gone into getting ready to run away with her. Maria couldn’t say that it wasn’t worth it. She learned how to keep undetected in the world. Jarvis and Ana where ready to help her to the plane where Peggy would take them elsewhere. She had friends and trained for this. 

Jarvis would give Howard his usual sleeping tea that he asked for. Howard always had a hard time sleeping so he took medicine. Tonight he would be given an extra douse that will make him sleep until noon the next day. Ana would then take Antonia while Maria packed her bags. She would pack as many books as possible knowing how her daughter loved to read. Then off to the plane waiting for them at 1Am giving them time to make sure they have everything. Maria had saved $900 thanks to all the party’s that Howard has, and all the people willing to give her flirty nature a tip. She never slept with anyone but gave them hope that she might.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mamma dove siamo?” (mamma where are we?) Antonia asked as she rubbed her eyes. When she woke up on the plane, she was confused about where she was. It was just after 6 in the morning and Peggy had a steady hand on the wheel. Nothing had been unusual about the plane ride other than no one had questioned them in the air space. However, that was only unusual to Maria who had been on private planes and jets before.

“We are going on an adventure to a place we have never been before” Maria said pulling Antonia on her lap. She had done so much and gone so far for her daughter. She couldn’t even say how happy she was to now have her daughter in her lap and unharmed from the world around them. 

“Aunt Peggy’s coming with us?” Antonia asked looking at Peggy with her practically famous doe eyes. Peggy smiled and reached for a set of headphones that where kid sized. Handing them over to Maria she helped Antonia put them on then waited for Peggy to say something. 

“You ready to be my co pilot kido?” Peggy asked in the microphone. Antonia could hear her clear as day. Smiling as she nodded an excited yes. She couldn't wait to fly a plane for the first time. She always loved trying new things, that are different from the usual. She helped fly the plane for the next couple of miles. In truth Peggy had turned off her wheel so that nothing could suddenly happen. She was after all incharge of some important cargo. There was at least two people waiting to hear about their safety with nothing but hope in her abilities. 

“Aunt Peggy where are we going?” Antonia asked not looking away from the scene outside the window.

“We are going to see a friend of mine” Peggy said only half telling the truth. It wasn’t so much a friend as a person that owed her a favor. She was so thankful that she knew enough people and their secrets that she could provide shelter. At least until Antonia was old enough to go to college. By then she hoped to have taught her how to defender herself from even the most dangerous people in the world. 

Maria took a quick glance at peggy before hugging Antonia closer in to her chest. Maria didn’t know where they were going but she didn’t care as long as they weren't being abused. She would work in the most difficult jobs if it meant they got to be safe and sound. She would show her daughter how to be a woman and be proud of it. 

It took another couple of hours before they were close to where they were going. They landed in a forest in the middle of nowhere. It was a safe house that Peggy set up years ago. She had never spent a day there over all of her time she had the place. It wasn’t well stocked and was forever away from any type of civilization. 

“You’ll be safe here” Peggy said dropping off the bags in the living room. She looked around and saw all the dust around. 

“Thank you” Maria said carrying the other bags into the house. It was much smaller than what she had been use too. It only had three bedrooms, one bath, and a living/ kitchen. Taking a deep breath and looking around. It was kinda underwhelming seeing it all. This wouldn't stop her from keeping her daughter safe but that didn’t mean she knew what she was infore.

“I know it needs a lot of work to make it liveable, But we didn’t have the time” Peggy said looking around. She only felt slightly bad for dumping Maria a woman that has been rich all her life here. There was no running water, or any convines stores. There was nothing but forest for miles. Maria had never done anything without money before, It was going to be a learning experience for her.

“Are you staying or leaving?” Antonia asked grabbing Peggy's hand. Looking between the two women Antonia understood that her mother had left her father. It had happened to a couple of kids from school. It was called a ‘divorce’ and a lot of people get them when they marry someone that wasn’t right. She thought that her father must not have fought very hard for them. It was probable because they were girls, and girls are weaker than boys.

“I’m leaving hunny. But my friend will be showing up and he will be giving you two a hand with learning how to survive here” Peggy said kneeling down to give Antonia a big hug. She loved the little girl and would have kicked Howards ass if she had known, but she didn’t. What a great friend she was turning her back on him like that. Now here she was fixing what she should have stopped in the first place. If she had just been there to make Howard see what he had then… well it was too late for that now. “I love you” Peggy whispered into Antonia's ear like it was the last time she was going to be able to say those words. Antonia felt like something bad was going to happen as Peggy slipped out of her grip. 

“I’ll see you two as soon as I can” Peggy said turning to leave. She had to be gone by the time he showed up. He would teach them how to be amazing and if he couldn’t he would be dead. It was his test and there hope for survival. Everything was focused on whether he could do his job or not. She had such faith that he would make it work she didn’t worry too much. However, until she got the message that he was in she wouldn’t be able to sleep. Peggy gave Maria one last hug before she left leaving a silent ‘good luck’ to her. There was no words passed between the two but that didn’t mean that they didn’t understand each other.


	3. Chapter 3

He showed up just after sunset. Maria and Antonia had been busy cleaning and making it there new home. They didn’t have much furniture and it wasn’t very homely after they where done. There clothing was away and any books that Maria had packed had found a place to be. They were left with an empty kitchen and living room. Then he showed up with a couple of bags for them. They had canned food, one pan, one pot, a couple of yards of rope, and tools. He didn’t have much else with him.

“I heard that this place wasn’t stocked and you are new to living like this” Was the first words out of his mouth. He never introduced himself to them. Antonia didn’t like him much after first meeting him. Maria just nodded and followed his instructions. Antonia took to searching around the house. He watched and taught them how to catch food, wash clothing, how to make new clothing, and how to make traps. Soon Antonia didn’t mind him being there teaching them. He had shown her how to climb and hide in the trees around them. Soon they started playing a game called hide and seek. Maria didn’t know about this game that they played. It was beyond that of normal hide and seek. She could see Antonia becoming better at sneaking around. Some of the books she had taken where advanced programming that Howard had wanted her to read over the summer. Time seemed to be passing so fast it was unreal. 

Before she knew it a year had passed and they were teaching Antonia how to read and write. She had taken the place of teacher and tried to be strict about it. Antonia got work that she had to finish each day before going out and playing.

They learned to cook together and they burned a few things before they got anything good. Everytime they burned something it was sad because all their hard work to catch the thing whether it was a bird or fish was wasted. They wanted nothing more than to eat at the end of the day. Then they have to go and work to either get another one or got do bed hungry. After the first two time’s going to bed hungry Antonia started helping her mother catch things. He of course noticed her when she started going after pray, but he didn’t say anything about it. So she let it go and continued to try on her own. She would watch the training that her mother went through and then try it on her own.

He would smirk at her when she fell when she attacked a bird. She would have been mad if it wasn’t for the fact that the bird wanted revenge. She ran all the way back to her mom who was able subdue it. That was the first night that they had a good meal and they couldn’t have been happier.

“Hey little fairy!” Was the first time he called them anything other than mam or girl. When Maria turned around she saw her daughter holding up a dead bird. It was the first bird that she had ever caught. She couldn’t have been prouder after seeing the smile on her daughters face. He had patted her on the head and started talking about how she was a bit clumsy when catching it. Maria was so surprised about how her daughter had taken his lessons and turned them into something better. Now if only she could get her to stop reading the programming books. 

Soon his nickname for Antonia stuck and he kept calling her Fairy. Maria watched as her daughter became better at fighting, catching food, and hiding from them. She was so proud and also so angry that her daughter had to learn these things. Then she thinks about how life for her daughter would have been before they left. How her daughter would have been treated by her father.

“Hey, why do you call me fairy?” Antonia asked one day while looking him in the eyes. Maria stopped in the doorway wanting to know the answer to that as well. They had never been out of ear shot or eye sight. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him so much as she didn’t like how much time he spent teaching her daughter. There was something off about it that didn’t sit quite right.

“Because when your moving around in the trees you look like your flying” He said. Maria pecked out to see where he was looking and it wasn’t at her daughter but the trees. Like he was seeing something that they couldn’t see. Then he looked at her daughter as Antonia turned to look at the trees too. She decided that she was done training and that this place had outlived its use. She would leave Peggy a note but nothing else. That night started the planning. She wouldn’t leave a paper trail to let him know what she was planning. 

A couple of days later after Antonia’s fifth birthday they left. Maria drugged his drink and food. She knew that it was a toxic amount but to make a spy pass out she need more than the usual amount. It worked and her and Antonia made a run for the house. They grabbed everything. Having slowly started packing their bags as they day passes they were ready. They gave the house a once over checking everything. They didn’t The house was once again empty. Using his phone to message the only number that was on it. Knowing that it was Peggy she simply wrote ‘Tfel ew yagep’ and then threw the phone’s battery in the water taking the sim card and throwing that into the fire. Maria wasn’t heartless she made sure that he was going to be safe until he work up but nothing more. They ran through the trees being as quick as they could knowing how to hide there tracts. The lucky part was that a lot of the woods where charted by them. They knew every part of the woods. Maria only had an idea of where to go but no clear goal.

\--------------

Elsewhere Peggy received the message and smiled. He trained them well but couldn’t make them feel safe with him. He had failed and they had won. She was proud of Maria for not just letting another man take her husband's place. Now that she didn’t know where they where no one would know. She could do nothing more for them but erase their records. It was the only way to keep them safe. The search for them had ended and no one was surprised by Howards lack of appearances since they disappeared. He was just found going on a date. After they found out who he was with they asked her for an interview. She said yes and answered any questions she could. 

“It was the first date since his wife disappeared” She said soon adding “I just think that he was lonely in that big house and wanted to get out” 

Peggy didn’t know wether she was happy or sad about that. She hated hurting her friend but she couldn’t let him destroy his child. Hopefully he would forgive her later in life.


	4. Chapter 4

Ten years later in Manila Philippines the most populated city in the world. Maria Reyes was diagnosed with Stage IV cancer. Antonia Reyes was 15 and going to be alone in the world. KNowing that her daughter couldn’t be caught now Maria wrote he a book of the truth. Sure Antonia knew some of it but a lot of what happened was fuzzy. Now that her daughter was older she had more to keep secret. Both for her safety and for others around her. The day that Maria died the book was handed over to Antonia along with a lode of money. Antonia read the book from front to back taking the next month while the rent was stilled paid and thought. She decided to go to the library and read every book she could get her hands on about programming. It was only once she started to programm that she found something odd. With her new found knowledge she decided to take a look at this ‘SHIELD’ her mother wrote about. 

To say that she wasn’t impressed was an understatement. She hacked into SHIELD without any problems. No one noticed a thing or was even bothered about her being in the system. She searched them longer than she probably was supposed to. She read everything about them finding out all them information. Like how Peggy Carter was no longer an agent. She had been diagnosed with altimers. She found the hospital that Peggy was in. She remembered her aunt Peggy because she was someone that her mother wrote oftan about in the book and she knew Peggy was her Aunt. Deciding to go and see her was the first choice she made then she would go somewhere and set up camp that wouldn’t notice her. 

Sneaking into Peggy Carter's room she sat by the bed for a moment looking at the woman before her. She seemed so weak compared to the woman in her memory. The book told her about how this woman had helped them so much, and yet here she lay in a hospital bed. It didn’t take long for Peggy to wake up and stare at her as she sat down.

“Who are you?” She asked confused about where she was and why she was there. Antonia knew how to read people after spending so much moving and trying to read her mom.

“I’m Antonia Stark” She said looking the woman in the eyes. It took a moment before her eyes widened and she sat up looking her up and down.

“You look so much like your mother” She said smiling her eyes wet with tears. Antonia couldn’t believed that this woman was so kind after the storys. She thought she would be mean or scary but she wasn’t.

“Thank you. I go by the code name Fairy now though” She said smiling at her. Antonia found the nickname everything that she wanted. She would be someone that could fix anything and everything. There wasn’t going to be anything that couldn’t be fixed if she was the person fixing it. She had a gaol and she was willing to do anything to anything to make it come true.

“Code name?” Peggy asked smille falling off her face.

“Yes I’m not an agent but I don’t plan on being found anytime soon. I know that the winter soldier had a code name even though he’s not an agent” She said trying to justify herself. She wanted to impress this woman and she didn’t know how. Peggy took a moment just looking at her.

“I see, I think that it fits you. What happened to your mother?” Peggy asked taking a glance to the window Antonia had gone through. 

“She died last month” She said frowning hating every last moment of it. Peggy looked down at her hands that where resting in her lap. She didn’t know why it hurt to have Peggy's eyes off her rather than on her. 

“I’m sorry for your loss” Peggy finally said after a few moments. She remembered Maria for the bravery that she showed. It scared her to think that she wouldn’t remember things like that soon. Now at least she got an answer to her long awaited question if they were doing alright. If they were safe and how they were doing before it all disappeared. Now she didn’t think there was anything that she regrets. Sure she would do things a little differently but if she had to do it all exactly again she wouldn’t regret a moment of it.

“Thank you. I’m sorry for your loss as well” Antonia said standing up she had come and met the woman. Now she had places to be and chaos to create.

“Where are you going to go?” Peggy asked reaching out but not touching. She knew better than to touch a trained fighter. No matter how Antonia tried no one knew how capable she was other than Peggy who was the person to train her trainer. The only other person that could know how dangerous Antonia was had died a month ago. Now Antonia Stark was one of the most dangerous people alive and no one could know about it. Peggy could only think about what was just released onto the world and yet she couldn’t be prouder.

Antonia headed for a poor area that had a junkyard. There it wouldn’t matter who came for her she would be ready. She knew that the winter soldier killed her father and his new wife. But she also knew that he was Sergeant Barnes and was being forced to commit the crimes. Sure she wanted to find him and take vengeance against him but the more information she found on him the more she didn’t want to. He was being tortured enough. Not to mention there was no way she could take on a powerful organization like hydra alone. She had too much work to do before she was ready to do that. He would have to wait his turn on her todo list. For now she had a base to create and a world to domante.


End file.
